


empty abyss

by tadanomarz



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Gen, i guess it does with eien no shounen and the reader?? yeah if you want to take it that way, really really vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can not escape till you've lost it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty abyss

“Say, are you happy to be alive?”

The voice reverberates within the walls of what it appears to be some kind of cage. You see the outline of the bars that surround you; there is a door, but it is firmly locked in place. Fear bubbles up within you, as you mutter, _how did I get here?_ There is absolutely no light within this area and the idea of being trapped in this cage puts you on edge. Before you think another word, the same voice from before parrots their question.

“...Say...are you happy, to be _alive_?”

You answer their question with silence, which seems to irritate them.

“...Such a rude child, aren’t you? I asked you a question, _y’know._ ”

Your head swings around, trying to find the origin of the where the voice is coming from. A voice proceeds to mock you, with a mirthful laugh; the origin of the voice is still no where to be seen. Whatever they are, they are trying to toy with you. The laughter subsides, and they string out a long sigh. You close your eyes for a moment, embracing the darkness of the room for a moment and when you open them once more, red eyes bore into your own. Startled, you yelp, backing away; your hand forms into a fist ready to aim. They raise their hands in defense, a cat like grin spreads across their face.

“...Hey, hey, settle down will you?”

You consider answering them, but after rethinking your rash, bitter response, you decide to let the silence do the talking. Your fist falls to your side, while a frown adorns your lips.

The stranger is an odd looking, to say the least. Not only do they have deathly pale skin, their hair is the same color of one of the canisters you keep in the pantry: silver. And their eyes, they are red alike an apple and also the same color of blood that pumps through your veins. You also note that they wear the surrounding darkness as a cloak of some sort, yet it is ripped around their collarbone; and it appears from observation they have no feet, unless the odd apparel they wear is too long for them.

And the strange thing is, they look no more than ten years old. They look like a child...opposed how they sounded moments prior.

“...Tch, you’re such a _bore!_ ” They exclaim, “...By this time, someone would be already asking questions, like: _who are you!?_ Or even,  _where is this place!?_ …..Hey you, are you even listening to what I have to say?”

The further you answer them with silence, the more cross they appear. The atmosphere within this closed space feels heavier than before, putting you further on edge. You tense, while biting your lip; your hands are curl in loose fists now.

Instead of whining again, the other cracks a disturbing smile.

“...You know, there is no way to escape the darkness that looms inside you.” They raise their makeshift sleeve toward you, “ ...and even if I do something like this…” With a flick of the raised arm, the scenery changes into an endless ocean. Strangely enough, you seem to float on top of the water. The cage is gone as well as the disturbing darkness, however, a feeling of uneasiness washes over you. They continue to speak with omniscience, “ ….you won’t be able to escape…”

Their red eyes seem to glow and the expression they wear is disturbing; you feel yourself shaking now. Since they finally got a reaction out of you, the began to giggle to themselves.

“Don’t be so conceited,” they speak firmly, taking a step toward you, “...You aren’t the only one whose darkness I live within. There are countless others who are dyed with despair and gloominess. Even if you try to run from me, I won’t let you escape.” They pause, a even wicked smile adorns their lips, from ear to ear, “The look on your face now, looks like you’re trying to think of a plan to escape from here!” They chuckle, “...Go ahead, it doesn’t matter where you go… I’ll always find you!”

You feel as if this is a chase between predator and prey. With reluctance, you turn from the individual and start to run. However, the farther you run, the more it feels like you’re trudging through a bog. The water envelopes you, sucking you from underneath. You barely let out a scream as you’re drowning deeper and deeper into the endless abyss.

The further that you are dragged down, the more it feels like you can no longer breathe. As you begin to lose consciousness, you begin to see glimpses of...memories. Yet, they aren’t your own and you can not comprehend of what is exactly going on. The further you descend, the more glimpses of the memories seem to be.

Before your consciousness completely fades, you can hear their annoying voice once more.

."I won't let you **escape** till you've _lost it_."


End file.
